pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Film in 2002
This article is about the film in 2002. Well-known films from 2002, the sequel to the first film adaptation of Harry Potter, the second part of Lord of the Rings, the film version of Spiderman and the fifth part of Star Wars. Content * 1 Events * 2 Most successful movies * 3 Prices * 4 List of films ** 4.1 List of Dutch films * 5 Deceased Events * 2002 - In the Netherlands, a total of 24 million times a visit to the cinema, which is more than in 2000. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone was the most popular film with 1.62 million visitors. Across Europe, the cinema took too dramatically, visits to 920 million. * May - The Pianist , directed by Roman Polanski wins the "Palme d'Or" at the Cannes Film Festival . * April - Actor Robert Blake is suspected of murdering his wife * 3 to 5 May - Spider-Man is the first film in the United States more than 100 million dollar in the opening weekend. * Amélie won the Cesar Award for Best Film, Best Director, Best Music and Best Art Direction. * December - Star Trek Nemesis , the tenth film in the successful Star Trek movie franchise is a flop. The film is very poorly received by critics and brings little. Most successful films The most successful film was clearly Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. In total took to bring seven movies blockbuster status by more than $ 400 million. Edit 75th Academy Awards : : Best Picture : Chicago : Best Director : Roman Polanski - The Pianist : Best Actor : Adrien Brody - The Pianist : Best Actress : Nicole Kidman - The Hours : Best Supporting Actor : Chris Cooper - Adaption : Best Supporting Actress : Catherine Zeta-Jones - Chicago : Best Foreign Film : Nowhere in Africa''' (Nowhere In Africa),'' directed by Caroline Link , Germany : Best Animated Film : ''Spirited Away (Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi),'' directed by Hayao Miyazaki , Japan 60th Golden Globe Awards : : Drama: : Favourite movie: '''''The Hours : Best Actor: Jack Nicholson - About Schmidt : Best Actress: Nicole Kidman - The Hours : Musical or Comedy: : Best Picture: Chicago : Best Actor: Richard Gere - Chicago : Best Actress: Renée Zellweger - Chicago : Remainder : Best Director: Martin Scorsese - Gangs of New York : Best Foreign Film: Hable con ella , Spain BAFTA Awards : : Best Film: The Pianist : Best Actor: Daniel Day-Lewis - Gangs of New York : Best Actress: Nicole Kidman - The Hours Palme d'Or ( Cannes Film Festival ) : The Pianist, directed by Roman Polanski from Poland Golden Lion ( Venice Film Festival ): : The Magdalene Sisters , directed by Peter Mullan , United Kingdom / Ireland Golden Bear ( Berlin Film Festival ) : Spirited Away''' (Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi),'' directed by Hayao Miyazaki, Japan : '''''Bloody Sunday , directed by Paul Greengrass , United Kingdom / Ireland List of films Films that were released in 2002. * 15:35: Track 1 * 25th Hour * 28 Days Later ... * 40 Days and 40 Nights * 8 Mile * 800 Bullets * About a Boy * About Schmidt * Adaptation. * Ali G Indahouse * All About Lily Chou-Chou * All about the Benjamins * Amen. * American Girl * Analyze That * Antwone Fisher * Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra * Austin Powers 3: Goldmember * Pot Luck * The Adventures of Pluto Nash * Bad Company * Bend It Like Beckham * Big Fat Liar * Big Trouble * Birthday Girl * Black Mask 2: City of Masks * Blade II * Blood Work * Bloody Mallory * Bloody Sunday * Blue Crush * Boat Trip * Bolivar soy yo! * Bowling for Columbine * Bubba Ho-Tep * Buying the Cow * La bête Gévaudan * The Bankers of God * The Bourne Identity * The Burial Society * Cabin Fever * Cadet Kelly * Callas Forever * Catch Me If You Can * Changing Lanes * Chicago * Cidade de Deus (aka City of God) * Clockstoppers * Collateral Damage * Confessions of a Dangerous Mind * Crazy as Hell * Crossroads * Cube 2: Hypercube * The Cat Returns * The Cathedral * The Count of Monte Cristo * The Country Bears * The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course * Dark Blue * Darkness * Dead in a Heartbeat * Death to Smoochy * Deathwatch * Deuces Wild * Die Another Day * Divine Intervention * Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood * Dragonfly * The Dancer Upstairs * The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys * ET 20th Anniversary Edition - Released because the movie is 20 years * Eight Legged Freaks * Emergency 19 (aka Gingeubjochi 19ho) * Enough * Equilibrium * To Be and to Have * Evelyn * FearDotCom * Frida * Full Frontal * The First $ 20 Million Is Always the Hardest * Gangs of New York * Get a Clue * Ghost Ship * Grand Champion * The Good Girl * The Good Thief * The Guru * Hable con ella (aka Talk to Her) * Half Past Dead * Halloween: Resurrection * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Hart's War * Hero * Hey Arnold !: The Movie * High Crimes * Hollywood Ending * Home Alone 4 * Homeroom * L'homme du train (The Man on the Train) * The Hours * I Spy * Ice Age * Impostor * In America * In This World * Infernal Affairs * Insomnia * Jackass: The Movie * Jason X * John Q * Juwanna Mann * K-19: The Widowmaker * Kermit's Swamp Years * K-PAX * Kung Pow: Enter the Fist * The Kid Stays in the Picture * Left Behind II: Tribulation Force * Life or Something Like It * Like Mike * Lilja 4-ever * Lilo & Stitch (animation) * Long Time Dead * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * Martin Lawrence Live: Runteldat * Men in Black II * Men with Brooms * Millennium Actress (Japanese version was released in 2001) * Minority Report * Mr. Deeds * Murder by Numbers * My Big Fat Greek Wedding * My Little Eye * The Magdalene Sisters * The Master of Disguise * The Mothman Prophecies * New Best Friend * The New Guy * On Line * One Hour Photo * Orange County * The Other Final * Panic Room * Personal Velocity: Three Portraits * Phonebooth * Possession * Pumpkin * The Pianist * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * The Proposition * The Queen of the Damned * The Quiet American * A Ring of Endless Light * Reign of Fire * Resident Evil * Return to Never Land (animation) * Road to Perdition * Rollerball * The Ring * The Rookie * The Rules of Attraction * S1m0ne * Scooby-Doo * Scorcher * Secret Things * Secretary * Seeing Double * Serving Sara * Showboy * Show Time * Signs * Skinwalkers * Slackers * Snow Dogs * Solaris * Sorority Boys * Spider * Spider Man * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Spun * Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams * Star Trek Nemesis * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Stevie * Stolen Summer * Stuart Little 2 * Super Troopers * Sweet Home Alabama * Swing * The Salton Sea * The Scorpion King * The Singles Ward * The Slaughter Rule * The Sum of All Fears * The Sweetest Thing * Tadpole * Tibet: Cry of the Snow Lion * The Time Machine * The Transporter * Tipping the Velvet * Trapped * Treasure Planet * Twenty Four Hour Party People * Two Weeks Notice * Undercover Brother * Undisputed * Unfaithful * La vie comme elle vient * Valentín * Van Wilder * A Walk to Remember * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Warrior Angels * We Were Soldiers * Whale Rider - won the Golden Space Needle Award in 2003 * Windtalkers * XXX of Dutch films * Eighteen * Bella Bettien * Yes Sister, No Sister * Loenatik the Moevie * Moonlight * Oysters at Nam Kee's * Olivetti 82 * Paramaribo Papers * Peter Bell * Science Fiction * Swingers * The Twins * Between Country * Full moon * The Wonder of Maxima * Sandcastles * Zus & Zo Deceased People working in the film industry and deceased in 2002. * January 13 - Ted Demme , 38, director * February 15 - Kevin Smith , 38, actor * February 21 - John Thaw , 60, actor * February 22 - Chuck Jones , 89 * February 27 - Spike Milligan , 83 * March 27 - Milton Berle , 93 * March 27 - Dudley Moore , 66, actor / comedian * March 27 - Billy Wilder , 95, filmmaker * April 9 - John Agar , 81, actor * April 16 - Robert Urich , 55, actor * April 22 - Linda Lovelace , 53, porn star * June 5 - Dee Dee Ramone , 49, bassist / songwriter * June 29 - Rosemary Clooney , 74, singer / actress * July 5 - Katy Jurado , 78, Mexican actress * July 6 - John Frankenheimer , 72, director * July 9 - Rod Steiger , 77, actor * July 23 - Leo McKern , 82, actor * August 16 - Jeff Corey , 88, actor, director * August 18 - Dean Reisner , 83, screenwriter * September 7 - Katrin Cartlidge , 41, actress * September 11 - Kim Hunter , 79, actress * September 14 LaWanda Page , 81, actress * September 16 - James Gregory , 90, actor * October 2 - Bruce Paltrow , 58, director * October 10 - Teresa Graves , 54, actress * October 25 - Richard Harris , 72, actor * November 3 - Jonathan Harris , 87, actor * November 18 - James Coburn , 74, actor * December 3 - Glenn Quinn , 32, actor * December 30 - Mary Brian , 96, actress